


what if angels emit ionizing radiation

by iaosabao



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaosabao/pseuds/iaosabao
Summary: this is probably just going to be a bunch of pseudoscientific bullshit but hear me out anyway:





	what if angels emit ionizing radiation

this is probably just going to be a bunch of pseudoscientific bullshit but hear me out anyway:

♡ angels are often described as appearing to glow, either being surrounded by light or even made of it. (according to wikipedia) “sufficient quantities of strongly radioactive materials” can glow bright blue when they come into contact with the air.

♡ several accounts of encounters with angels describe them as being difficult or even painful to look at. while this is often related to the intensity of the light they emit, those exposed to radiation often describe how they experienced what felt like ‘pins and needles’ + similar uncomfortable sensations.

♡ angels are also sometimes described as giving off a scent often likened to burning metal or ozone. a common observation in the accounts of many people who experienced contact with radioactive materials is a metallic taste in the air  
while the ability to strip the flesh from your bones +/or vaporize you in seconds is pure hollywood sensationalism unless you’re in the immediate vicinity of an incredibly high level of ionizing radiation (ie: a bomb), it’s not an impossible logical leap to assume that angels couldn’t manipulate the focus + intensity of their own personal auras to have that biblical ‘smiting’ effect. similarly, encounters with angels leading to the subjects of such encounters being aged rapidly or even dying within days or weeks afterwards due to mysterious wasting illnesses (usually attributed to shock) could be describing symptoms of radiation sickness.

♡ following from the above, since it’s also used in small doses for medicinal purposes (particularly in cancer cases), it could be used to explain angels’ ability to heal mysterious illnesses

♡ it can also be used in sterilization processes, which could link to how angels are often associated with cleanliness and ‘purity’


End file.
